


How to Get Your Man

by DC_Derringer



Series: Aim to Please [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweaty Eggsy, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: Before Harry was really Eggsy's man, he offered up his services in need, but he hoped for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "That's My Man" to show how Harry and Eggsy first got together. There will be another to show how they started their special relationship in the future.

Eggsy hammered the punching bag, again, and again, and again. He kept up long after his hands started to hurt, even through the thick boxing gloves. He kept on after his shoulders started to ache, and his back, and all the way down to his legs. He kept going, even as the floor became soaked with his sweat, and he was at serious risk of slipping and hurting himself.

He thought to himself that maybe that would help and kept on punching, over and over and over again.

“Eggsy,” broke through his consciousness, in crisp, received pronunciation, and he stopped. His body heaving for breath, still aching to continue beyond any reasonable sense. He turned slightly to see Harry standing behind him, crisp and clean and perfect in his Kingsman suit, while he dripped with sweat and fatigue in his gym shorts.

“That won’t help,” Harry said, and when Eggsy looked at him with confusion, he continued. “It’s different for every agent. I feel like there’s an itch under my skin. Can’t scratch it. Cant’ stretch it out. Can’t work it out. Just persistent and maddening.”

“Feel all wound up,” Eggsy mumbled, finding the first words out-loud for what he was feeling. “Got all this, like, lightening inside me and I can’t get it out.”

Harry nodded sagely and stepped closer. “The bag seems like a likely source. We all try it. But a mission gone awry does not need more violence, not for most agents. You need a release.”

“Telling me to pull someone and get my rocks off?” Eggsy said, attempting a smile, but failing. The thought of being close to someone when he felt so violent, so out of control, was terrifying.

“No. You might hurt them,” Harry said, giving credence to Eggsy’s own thoughts. “Come here.”

Eggsy stepped closer to Harry, close enough that he had to tilt his head up, see what was next, close enough that Harry easily reached out for him, grasping the front of his gyms shorts and squeezing the bulge of his cock through the damp, slippery material.

“Harry!” Eggsy let out a gasp of breath, surprise, and shocking pleasure at the touch. He almost stepped back, but leaned in instead, looking down with wondering eyes at Harry’s hand manipulating him, and then back up at Harry’s face, smooth, calm, controlled.

“Touch is good,” Harry said, almost clinically. “Intimacy is better. With someone you trust. Someone who knows you. I thought you and Roxy might-”

“No,” Eggsy said, jumping on Harry’s words. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s wrist, pressing and pulling for him to move. He stepped in a little closer, getting into Harry’s personal space.

“I see,” Harry murmured and started to stroke and rub, slow and careful, letting Eggsy’s cock harden and take shape in his hand, jutting out against the material obscenely. Eggsy whined and huffed with pleasure from the touch, pushing into it and seeking more. 

“You did well, Eggsy,” Harry said, and Eggsy jolted at the words, soft-spoken and smooth as they were, a strange juxtaposition to the firm hand stroking him, building up the tension in his body. “You used your training. You followed your handler. You did everything you could.”

“I didn’t…” Eggsy choked on the words, unable to form what he couldn’t do, how he could be better, what needed to be done.

“You did,” Harry insisted, and after a pause, lifted his free hand to Eggsy’s head and tucked him in under his chin. He ruffled Eggsy’s sweaty locks, making them stick up as he massaged against Eggsy’s scalp. Eggsy tensed at the touch and then settled in, drawing in a deep, shaky breath.

“Gonna ruin your suit,” Eggsy murmured, letting out a choked laugh, then a groan of pleasure as Harry squeezed him.

“Hush. Don’t worry about that,” Harry said. He moved his hand down Eggsy’s neck, squeezed him there. He moved his hand, temporarily releasing Eggsy’s cock, but moving up, tugging at the band of his shorts and slipping inside the damp, heated material to grasp Eggsy skin to skin. Eggsy let out an explosion of breath, bucked up into Harry’s hand.

“Fuck, Harry,” he moaned, rolling his hips into Harry’s hand, impatient with Harry’s strokes and making use of his firm grip, fucking into his hand at his own pace which Harry allowed, even encouraged, standing still and allowing Eggsy to take his pleasure at his own pace.

“You’re a good agent,” Harry said. Eggsy groaned, his whole body shaking, the electricity under his skin crackling to life and bursting free at the sound of those words. Words he’d needed to hear to soothe the ache. His body strung taut, and he spilled into Harry’s hand, cupped gently around the tip of his cock to catch the spatter, to let it drip harmlessly to the floor. As he continued to drip, Harry held him, grounding him through the shocks and shivers of his orgasm, holding him up as his body relaxed and slumped.

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, gave him his full weight, and swam dizzily in the pleasant haze. He noticed, vaguely, that they were moving, and followed along until they reached the locker rooms. 

“A shower will do you good. And some fresh clothes. You might burn these,” Harry said, gesturing to the properly soiled shorts Eggsy had been wearing. Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh a bit, the first time in a few days. 

“You give all your agents a nice wank after they fuck up a mission?” Eggsy asked as he stripped out of his shorts and turned on one of the open showers, ready to sluice himself off even while Harry watched.

“No. Most of them find their own outlets eventually, partnered up with another agent as needed.”

“Ah,” Eggsy’s voice gentled. “That why you mentioned Roxy? I ought to get off with her next time?”

“If you like,” Harry said, after a slight pause.

“And if I don’t like? You’ll help me again?” Eggsy asked, slowly soaping himself up, watching Harry watching him.

“If you require it, yes.”

“What if I just want it?” Eggsy asked, looking Harry in the eye, confident under the shower spray as he was out in the field. There was a challenge in his eyes, and for a moment, he couldn’t read Harry’s expression, until it broke into a small, pleased smile.

“I’d like that,” Harry admitted.

“No release for other agents though, got it?”

“I’m your man, exclusively,” Harry said, his smile widening.

“Good. Why don’t we go back round your place after I shower for a little more release, yeah?” Eggsy suggested with a wink. Harry nodded and patiently waited for Eggsy to finish his shower so he could take him home.


End file.
